


welcome to the family

by peeira



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeira/pseuds/peeira
Summary: Small drabble about Kankuro and Kiba adopting Araya.Set in the Boruto era.





	welcome to the family

“You brought home a kid?!” Kiba asks, examining the small child who’s carefully hiding behind Kankuro.

“Listen…” Kankuro says, as he softly pulls the kid from behind him.

“H-Hello!” the boy manages to let out, shaking. He was facing the other way, not making any eye contact (not that he needed to, he was wearing a mask).

Kiba looks down at the boy, trying his best to sound friendly. “What’s your name?”

“M-My name is…” A big howl is suddenly heard, and Akamaru jumps across the room and lands on the boy, instantly throwing him on the ground. Akamaru starts licking his mask, while the boy just stands completely still.

“Whoa! Akamaru!” Kiba yelps. He rushes to his canine partner and scolds him. “Don’t scare him like that.” The dog whines and sits away from the child.

“Are you okay?” Kankuro slowly picks up the boy, who’s still shaken.

“Y-Yeah…” he manages to say.

“So what’s your name?” Kiba asks, but the boy was still staring at Akamaru. “It’s okay, he’s just excited to meet you.” Kiba says as approaches and pets the big dog with an encouraging smile.

“His name is Araya,” Kankuro explains. “You know how Gaara adopted a kid, right? He was with him. I just couldn’t leave him there…”

Kiba sighs and places his hand on his forehead. True, they _had_ talked about having kids before. But when it came to it, he assumed they would let each other know beforehand. Especially if they were adopting one.

“Well, I hope you like dogs.” Kiba grins and does a thumbs up. Anaya copies him, and responds with another thumbs up.


End file.
